


幻覺 Illusion

by molly31203



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family, Family Drama, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個歐洲不知名的森林，那裡比美國更乾冷更寧靜，但這是一個FBI或Mason永遠找不到的地方。</p><p>Hannibal和Abigail都在那裏，那是他唯一能做的，把這個不可能發生的結局永遠保存在他創造的地方。</p>
            </blockquote>





	幻覺 Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> 302的Abigail真是讓人太心碎了........

「你不能保護她到永遠，Will，」Hannibal說著，他圍著圍裙站在流理臺邊，熟練地把魚肉跟骨刺分開，他看不見Will儘管不認同他，卻忍不住在他背後微笑，「她總有天得學會怎麼用刀。」

「不會是現在。」 **現在她應該先跟他學學釣魚，還有跟Hannibal學習禮儀跟繪畫。** 他希望她能夠繼承Hannibal的優雅跟氣質，那跟她太相稱了。至於釣魚，這是Will希望能教會她的東西，「她還年輕，還有機會學習。你可以先教她各種知識、繪畫或作樂。」

Hannibal此刻一定微微的嘟起嘴。Will太了解他，他知道Hannibal總是如此，從以前到現在。他總是尊重Will的想法，而在此刻也是。

Will靠近窗子往外看出去——他們已經離開美國那個充滿活力跟死亡的地方，一個FBI或Mason永遠找不到的地方。他們到了Hannibal的故鄉，更乾冷更沈靜，但Will愛這裡，他們都愛著這裡。躲藏在針葉林當中的小木屋，Hannibal偶爾還會去獵捕人——但已經幾乎不。他們組成了一個小又奇怪的家庭，不過Will得到他最想要的，那條河流或者是其他。

Abigail在外頭跟他們所有養的狗玩著，她總是無法拒絕狗們想玩的渴望，她在森林裡自由地跑著，表現得像是她那個年齡該有的樣子。 **她會越來越漂亮，越來越吸引他人注目。** 這或許是Hannibal希望教導她用刀的最主要原因，畢竟他們兩人都不能永遠保護著她。

「她會弄得滿身都是泥巴。」

Hannibal不知道什麼時候走到身旁，他理所當然的碰觸Will，不自覺得被Will的微笑牽動嘴角，Hannibal的眼睛裡微微閃著光，不是他動手殺人的嗜血，是某種喜悅的滿足。Will將頭輕輕靠在Hannibal肩上，讓Hannibal修長的手指碰觸他的捲髮。

「你該嘗試看看，那比永遠穿著整齊紳士有趣多了。」

「如果那是你的希望。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** 「如果這是我希望。」 **

Will一個人佇足在那錯綜複雜的地道裡，聲音孤單的迴響在黑暗中。沒有Hannibal的故鄉——那片針葉林，那座小木屋，那條潺潺的小河；沒有他所有的狗和Abigail，沒有Hannibal。

他隱隱刺痛的腹部提醒著他錯誤的選擇，提醒著那片歐洲森林只是自己創造的一片天地。時間並沒有逆轉，可是Hannibal摔破的茶杯又再次從碎片恢復如初，但Abigail，他跟Hannibal的關係，卻再也無法回去。

_ He made a place for all of us. _

而現在，他也做了一樣的事情，創造了一個不可能的地方給他們三個人，給他們一個不可能的結局。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
